Todos Menos Tu
by Anabella28
Summary: Harry y Ginny toman caminos separados después de la Guerra: errores, malentendidos y resentimientos los mantienen separados. Hasta que seis años después la cazadora estrella de las Arpías, regresa a Londres, pero está siendo amenazada por un enemigo desconocido y requiere de protección, y ¿quién mejor para protegerla que el Auror más cotizado de Inglaterra, Harry Potter? HG CANON!
1. Más Guapa Que Cualquiera

** Ú**

CAPITULO 1. MÁS GUAPA QUE CUALQUIERA

Por eso cuando el tiempo hace resumen

y los sueños parecen pesadillas

regresa aquel perfume de fotos amarillas

y aunque se que no era la más guapa del mundo

juro que era más guapa, más guapa que cualquiera.

El paisaje nublado de Irlanda era algo que Ginny había aprendido a disfrutar, echaba de menos Inglaterra, eso era claro, pero Irlanda, y en concreto, la ciudad de Dublín tenía algo mágico, algo místico que nunca encontró en casa. Aunque a menudo bromeaba con Ian diciéndole que los ingleses eran mucho más civilizados que los irlandeses, e Ian arremetía contra ella diciéndole que jamás gustaría de ser un putito inglés con buenos modales. Ella le sacaba la lengua por haberla retado y él la besaba, demostrándole en la cama lo bueno de no ser un educado señorito inglés.

Así que ahí estaba, su cabello largo color pelirrojo, sus ojos cafés color chocolate, de 23 años, dueña de todo lo que cualquier mujer podría querer. Una exitosa carrera con las Arpías de Holyhead, era la cazadora estrella del equipo, tenía una belleza y un estilo, por demás envidiado en Irlanda y en Inglaterra, y se atrevería a decir que hasta en toda gran bretaña, era toda una celebridad en el país, una damita inglesa que sobresalía en Quidditch, con un guapo novio heredero millonario y jugador estrella del equipo Irlandés en boga, y que además contaba con un físico envidiable y sentido de moda. No había duda, la vida de Ginny Weasley, desde que había dejado su humilde hogar en Inglaterra, había comenzado a brillar: o al menos eso parecía.

Era un lunes por la mañana y se preguntó cómo demonios había llegado hasta en donde estaba, apenas parecía ayer, cuando hurtaba las escobas de sus hermanos para salir a volar, cuando se besaba con sus múltiples novios en Hogwarts temiendo la sobreprotección de sus celosos hermanos pelirrojos, cuando atendía a clases, cuando hacía sus labores en la sala común con sus amigas, cuando la mayor adrenalina la experimentó ganando cierto campeonato a sus quince años…la imagen de cierto beso en la sala común la hizo ruborizar, y provocó un molesto revoloteo en su estómago, la guerra….cuando enterró a su hermano favorito, cuando se alejó de todo aquello para empezar de cero. Cuando él la dejó por segunda vez, por estar, según él, muy afectado por la guerra… Si, Harry Potter le había roto el corazón, así que ella se quedó en casa mientras que él se fue a Nueva York, a tomarse….¿un tiempo? Ginny salió de Hogwarts, con una oferta para entrenar con las Holyhead Harpies, y al ver que Harry no tenía intención alguna de tener un final feliz….o al menos, no a su lado, se había marchado a Irlanda dejándolo todo atrás.

Los labios inquietos de Ian la hicieron volver a tierra, el moreno estaba detrás de ella, dándole besitos en el cuello, ella sonrió tratando de borrar cualquier vestigio de nostalgia que hubiera en su mirada, y cualquier recuerdo que tuviera que ver con ciertos ojos verdes que aún la ponían a temblar.

"¿No comerás eso, preciosa?" le cuestionó Ian, sentándose a lado de ella, sonriente señalando el plato con la tostada apenas mordisqueada por la chica.

Ella sonrió con dulzura, miró a su novio, nadie podría negar que era muy atractivo, sus ojos marrones, grandes y redondos, su barbilla varonil, su tez bronceada, su cabello desordenado, color castaño y medio rizado, su tonificado y trabajado cuerpo, era el sueño de cualquiera.

"Demasiadas calorías para el desayuno, tengo que cuidarme, recuerda que acaba de comenzar la nueva temporada de Quidditch…." Dijo ella bajando la mirada, temiendo cierto tema que tendría que tratar con él.

"Y el nuevo fashion show al que te invitaron a modelar no tiene nada que ver…." Dijo él con sarcasmo.

Ella le dio un beso en los labios, muy brevemente. Toda la atención que atrajo siendo tan buena en el Quidditch, aunado al hecho de ser la novia de una celebridad, y claro….su belleza peculiar, la habían convertido en toda una fashionista y socialité.

"Que bien me conoces, mi amor. Sabes que no puedo volar ni mucho menos modelar con una bola en el estómago… Además si me pusiera gorda, seguro me dejarías por una de las zorras que hacen fila para seducirte…" le dijo ella rencorosamente, su novio tenía ese defecto que normalmente acompañaba a todos los hermosos ejemplares masculinos: pecaba de patán mujeriego, pero ella tenía como reto convertirlo en un dulce corderito.

"¿Otra vez con esos celos, Ginevra?" le dijo cansado, sosteniéndole la mirada, sacó algo de su bolsillo, era una revista que estaba hecha rollo. Ginny la miró de soslayo entusiasmada, mientras que él la ponía sobre la mesa, con un porte arrogante.

Eran ellos dos, desfilando en el último evento organizado por unos de los sponsors de varios equipos de Qudditch, todos ellos competirían en la Copa Británica, y de ahí saldrían los mejores jugadores para la Copa Mundial, la verdad era, que como pareja atraían a la prensa como pocos, la química que manejaban era excelsa.

Hacían sin duda alguna, una pareja preciosa, ella llevaba el cabello suelto, pelirrojo fuego, su vestido escotado en "V", con un delicado estampado, que caía con la elegancia propia de una prenda de princesa, las mangas tres cuartos. Su rostro angelical, cuidadosamente maquillado. Y él, con smoking , alto, con un bronceado envidiable, vestido elegantemente, sus facciones varoniles sobresaltaban y sonreía de lado de forma sexy, arriba, leía "LA PAREJA DEL AÑO."

Él sostuvo la pera de su novia, forzándola a mirarlo, a los ojos.

"¿Quién podría competir contigo, Ginny? ¿No te das cuenta que somos perfectos? Todos quieren ser como nosotros, preciosa, tener nuestra vida, nuestros galeones, nuestra fama…" dijo él, seduciéndola con suavidad, con murmullos por lo bajo, y suaves caricias sobre el pantalón de pijama que ella aún utilizaba.

"¿Nuestro amor?" cuestionó ella, acercándose a él. Pero la fría mueca de burla le deshizo cualquier ilusión que tuviera en la cabeza.

"¿Amor, Ginevra? El sexo es fabuloso, tenemos una vida de reyes, cariño. No lo arruines hablando de cosas abstractas y sin sentido como los sentimientos…" dijo él, mientras le metía la mano por debajo de la blusa, acariciando sus pechos, a ella se le aceleró la respiración, cerró los ojos queriendo perderse en el placer, y sobre todo, queriendo olvidar aquellas duras palabras que le había dicho. "Tengo ganas de follarte, no sabes como me calientas, Ginny." Le dijo sin censura.

Toda intención de ella de olvidarse de la falta de sensibilidad de su novio, salió por la ventana, tuvo que reprimir el impulso de enrollar la mirada, porque sabía que eso le molestaba. Se deshizo del contacto y se puso de pie, echando para atrás las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos.

"Yo no tengo ganas de acostarme contigo. Tengo entrenamiento." Le dijo ella, poniéndose de pie, dándole la espalda.

Apenas había avanzado unos cuantos pasos, cuando él la tomó por la cintura con brusquedad, y la detuvo, ella se sobresaltó.

"¡Epa! Chiquita, ¿quién te dijo que podías dejarme con las ganas? ¿Acaso se te olvida que eres mi mujer y que estás para complacerme? ¿Qué todo lo bien que te ha ido en tu carrera es gracias a mi?" le dijo él, volviéndola hacia él.

"Basta, ya te dije que no tengo ganas…" le dijo ella, queriendo soltarse de él.

Aquel era uno de esos días en los que quería mandar todo a la mierda, cuando su vida aparentemente perfecta, se caía a pedazos ante sus ojos. Era como una muñequita aparentemente perfecta que se desmoronaba pedazo a pedazo.

"He dicho que quiero estar contigo preciosa, y a mi no me vas a venir con reniegos. ¿O cómo quieres que le diga? Ah claro, hacer el amor. ¿no?" le dijo él con una mueca de burla, mientras que la empujaba hacia el caro sofá color vino que amueblaba su lujosa sala de estar. Se apuró a acostarse encima de ella, la miró a los ojos. "Ya no te resistas preciosa, se bien que no puedes vivir sin mi… que mueres por que te eche un polvo, porque tu princesa, no eres nada sin mi." le murmuró al oído, antes de comerle el cuello a besos.

Ginny sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos tratando de olvidar en donde estaba.

Sus ojos verdes miraban con furia el privado del Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores, mierda cincuenta mil veces mierda, sabía que estaba en problemas, cuando apenas le permitieron sanarse las heridas con las que llegó de la misión. Si Kingsley osaba levantarle la voz no sabía lo que haría, la maldita misión había sido un éxito gracias a él y sólo gracias a él como para que encima se atrevieran a darle un sermón. Y para terminar de arruinar su situación el hombro le dolía como mierda.

"Harry." Dijo Kingsley civilizadamente, a espaldas de Harry, cerrando la puerta del privado.

Harry no tuvo que escuchar más para ponerse de pie.

"No aceptaré ni un puto reclamo de mierda por las medidas que tomé para garantizar el éxito de la misión que estaba bajo mi dirección." Dijo él retadoramente.

Kingsley lo miró con severidad.

"Siéntate, Harry." Le dijo severo, pero sin levantar la voz, ni siquiera alterado por el golpeado tono de voz empleado por el muchacho, ni la falta de delicadeza en su vocabulario, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a los desplante del soberbio salvador.

"No voy a sentarme a escuchar un sermón que…" comenzó el ojiverde nuevamente.

"¡He dicho que te sientes, maldita sea!" Rugió Kingsley. Hasta él tenía un límite.

Harry lo miró de mal modo, sus ojos verdes, antes repletos de nobleza y bondad, ahora estaban inundados de una soberbia y arrogancia desmedida, sin remedio. Los gajes del oficio después de haber salvado al mundo mágico. Le mandó una mirada repleta de rencor, pero al final se sentó de mal modo, se cruzó de brazos aunque el hombro le doliera como el maldito infierno.

"El grupo de maleantes que traficaban con pociones no autorizadas por el Ministerio ha sido detenido….ya le habrán hecho llegar las listas con los nombres…"

"Volviste a romper las reglas, Potter…" le interrumpió el viejo auror, azotando un puño en la mesa. Harry no se amedrentó, si acaso lo miró con más altivez que nunca.

"Para asegurar el éxito de esta misión, sino fuera por mi…" dijo soberbio.

"¿Qué no entiendes que por algo existen los malditos protocolos? ¿No aprendiste nada en la Academia de Aurores? Mierda, Potter, te dije claramente que no debías proceder como agente encubierto… te dije que implicaba un peligro innecesario." Le dijo Kingsley.

"Me rió del peligro innecesario…" dijo Harry con nada de ironía. "Hice lo necesario para asegurarme de que tu patética misión fuera a funcionar, si yo no me hubiera infiltrado en el grupo, sino me hubiera tomado la molestia de actuar como encubierto desde hace meses…tu y tu incompetente equipo jamás hubieran obtenido los resultados que hoy están aquí…"

"Tuviste suerte, muchacho idiota, eres un pelotudo. Pero escúchame bien, porque puede que no siempre la tengas…" le dijo con resolución. "He tomado una decisión, y sé que no te gustará en lo absoluto, pero o te atienes a la sanción o considérate suspendido por tiempo indefinido de este cuartel."

Harry lo miró con mofa.

"¿Tú suspenderme a mí? ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de con quien estás hablando? ¿Tengo que recordarte que gracias a mí que existe hoy un cuartel de aurores?" le dijo arrogantemente.

"Me importa una mierda que seas el maldito salvador, Potter, de ahora en adelante harás únicamente trabajo de papeleo hasta que yo te asigne otra misión…y si quieres ir a quejarte con el Ministro hazlo….recuerda que no estás muy bien parado con él desde que te rehusaste a aparecer públicamente con él para apoyar su campaña de reelección…" le dijo retadoramente Kingsley, dichoso de tener la última palabra en aquel argumento.

Harry lo miró incrédulo, su jefe estaba siendo un reverendo imbécil, ¿quién se creía que era para impedirle participar en misiones? Si era un auror que no seguía la totalidad de las reglas… ¿qué más daba? Cumplía con los resultados, y eso era aún más importante, podrían juntar a todos los Aurores del departamento y aún así no se comparaban con él. ¿Arrogante? Quizá, pero tenía motivos para serlo. Lo miró con altivez.

"Vas a arrepentirte de esto…" le dijo él furioso. "¿Cuánto tiempo me impedirás hacer mi trabajo?"

"El que sea necesario para que entiendas de una buena vez que aquí quien manda soy yo, y que me importa una mierda que te creas un semi dios, Potter, que no se te olvide que yo te he visto crecer, ¿me oyes? Y sé perfectamente como han pasado las cosas, así que sácate de la cabeza que puedes hacer lo que te viene en gana, porque ya es hora de que alguien te baje los pies al piso, muchacho." Le dijo el viejo auror aún más furioso, pero que muchacho tan más insensato, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Alguien tenía que hacerlo poner los pies en la tierra.

Harry ni siquiera se dignó a contestar, sólo atinó a cerrar la puerta con fuerza, antes de que un accidente le fuera a ocurrir a su jefe, el prefirió salir de ahí lo más pronto que fuera posible.

Se apareció en Grimmauld Place, completamente exhausto y adolorido, además enfurecido por la forma en la que su jefe lo había tratado. Él sólo hacía su trabajo, y conseguía resultados, sin importar los medios que tuviere que emplear, el Departamento se caería a pedazos si nadie tuviera la osadía para actuar, aunque algunas veces conllevara romper los reglas.

Se miró al espejo, mientras que se afeitaba. Los años habían pasado por él, por así decirlo, y bueno, si sólo tenía 24 años, estaba en los plenos veintes, sin embargo si se toma en cuenta que hace menos de 10 años tuvo que arreglárselas para vencer al mago más tenebroso de toda la historia, cualquiera comprendería la firmeza y la seriedad de su mirada, la madurez, habiendo vivido tantas cosas. Había crecido varios centímetros, muy bien merecidos, jamás llegaría a ser tan alto como su mejor amigo, pero desde que había podido darse una relativamente buena vida y no ser matado de hambre por los Dursley, o por estar inconsciente meses en la enfermería de Hogwarts, su cuerpo había cambiado, sumado a los entrenamientos de Auror. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar el adolescente que alguna vez fue, ese delgaducho enclenque, de ojos verdes, cabello alborotado, y anteojos. De todo aquello lo único que persistía con la misma intensidad eran los ojos que había heredado de su madre, y bueno, su cabello, después de todo era una misión imposible.

Suspiró cansadamente, necesitaba salir y relacionarse, quizá podría sacar su pequeño libro negro de incontables citas, todas ellas, sin trasfondo, sólo para pasar el rato. Y es que bueno, cuando se tiene su edad, y su fama… si algo le sobraban eran mujeres esperando que les diera si quiera la hora, sonrió de lado al imaginarse lo orgullos que estarían su padre y su padrino.

Se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea, con el único objetivo de relajarse, tomando su copa de Whisky, favorito y leer el periódico.

"¿El amo Harry requerirá alguna otra cosa?" se le había acercado Kreacher aquella vez a preguntarlo.

"Déjalo, Kreacher, vete a descansar." Le dijo el ojiverde. El elfo hizo una reverencia y con un PLOP desapareció.

Decidió ojear la sección de deportes y lo que vio lo sorprendió, el corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza, y comenzó a leer con rapidez.

"_CELEBRACIÓN ANUAL DE QUIDDITCH PROFESIONAL"_

_Como cada año, y antes de que empiece la temporada de la Copa Inglesa, los equipos auspiciados por sus sponsors, se reúnen en esta bella ciudad de Dublín, confraternizando antes de que empiecen las rivalidades en el campo. En esta ocasión, roban cámara los famosos jugadores Ginevra Weasley, 23, bellísima jugadora de las Arpías de Hollyhead, además de conocida por su único y excelente gusto para vestir, toda una celebridad, que incluso ha cambiado el atuendo de Qudditch, por vestidos de diseñador, y claro, acompañada por su sensual novio, Ian Mc Conaughey, 27, conocido guardameta del equipo Irlandés y muy anhelado por el público femenino. Nos queda duda de que este par está destinado a la grandeza. Y se ve que son el uno para el otro, guapos, carismáticos, celebridades y estrellas de Qudditch, ¿Como negarles el título de la PAREJA DEL AÑO. Esperemos que su amor sobreviva las rivalidades de ese maravilloso y cotizado deporte, y los golpes de las múltiples Bludgers. _

_Reportó desde la Ciudad de Dublín, Amanda Whitmore. _

Los ojos verdes de Harry escanearon la foto con movimiento, Ginny estaba irreconocible, sonrió con nostalgia, se veía como una fashionista, toda una celebridad naciente, en aquel vestido de diseñador, que se veía más costoso que todo lo que sus padres le habían podido comprar de niña….JUNTO… sonreía a la cámara y saludaba, parecía verdaderamente una modelo de alta costura, de esas a las que Hermione tanto aborrecía, y su novio, el tal Ian Mc Imbécil….no le llegaba ni a los talones.

Suspiró y aventó el periódico. Se maldijo nuevamente por sus errores, no había un solo día en que no se arrepintiera por la forma en la que la había tratado, por haberla dejado, y cuando volvió por ella, para recuperarla, había sido demasiado tarde.

***_Flashback*** (4 años antes) _

_Un Harry de 20 años, deambulaba por los pasillos del Ministerio Mágico Inglés, en el Departamento de Aurores, era su segundo día en el país. Había pasado dos años en Nueva York, había conseguido un empleo como Auror, pero extrañaba demasiado a los que él consideraba su familia, y sobre todo, la extrañaba a ella. Había tenido una entrevista con Kingsley tan pronto había llegado, y por supuesto, con tan buenas referencias, y bueno…por lo que había hecho hacía unos años, el trabajo fue suyo. Harry ahora esperaba ansiosamente a otra persona. El pelirrojo despistado, y larguirucho, llegó sonriendo como todas las mañanas, Harry sonrió, no había duda que la vida, y Hermione, lo trataban bien. Harry se disponía a hacerse presente, frente al que aún consideraba: su mejor amigo. Pero el pelirrojo lo miraba ya con incredulidad, una vez que lo tuvo frente a frente. _

"_¿Amigo? ¡Harry! Maldición, amigo, cuanto tiempo." le dijo con una gran sonrisa y le dio un abrazo. "Mierda, Harry ¿qué te has hecho? Espera que le diga a Hermione que estás aquí, se pondrá feliz." Le aseguró. _

"_Ron, al menos déjame llegar, pero si, tu novia….o debo decir ¿futura esposa? Era mi próxima parada. Felicidades amigo! Lo ví en los periódicos" le dijo antes de darle otro abrazo a su mejor amigo. "Ya era hora, lo vi venir desde hace diez años…" _

_Ron soltó una gran carcajada, "tu y el resto del mundo, excepto ella y yo." Le sonrió y le dio una palmada amigable en la espalda. "Pero mírate, estás muy cambiado hermano, parece que América no te trató nada mal." _

"_Estuvo bien…pero necesitaba volver, extrañaba mi hogar, y a mi familia." Le dijo Harry. _

"_No te pongas emotivo, para eso, espera a ver a Hermione." Le dijo el pelirrojo, pretendiendo guiar a su amigo unos pisos más abajo, al Departamento de Seguridad. _

"_Espera Ron, antes de cualquier cosa….debo saber, tengo que preguntarte por ella…" murmuró el ojiverde, de momento, sumamente aprehensivo. _

_Ron lo miró, y entendió que ya no era de Hermione a quien se refería. _

_Suspiró y Harry se estremeció al notar que una mirada sombría había invadido a su mejor amigo. _

"_Ginny se fue, Harry." Le dijo simplemente. _

"_¿Se fue? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?" preguntó el pelinegro defensivamente. _

"_No sé mucho hermano, pero te fuiste dos años, Harry, ¿qué esperabas? Ni una carta, nada…ella sólo sabía de ti por los periódicos, ¿esperabas que ella siguiera aquí fielmente aguardando que recapacitaras y volvieras por ella?" le preguntó el pelirrojo, por primera vez en aquellos minutos, Harry notó algo de molestia en las palabras de su mejor amigo, y Harry sabía que lo merecía. _

"_Sé que me equivoqué, Ron, por eso he vuelto, quiero pedirle perdón….tienes que decirme cómo encontrarla. Tus padres deben saber en dónde está." Le dijo Harry con un atisbo de desesperación en su voz, no podía ser, la razón más importante por la cuál el había regresado, se había esfumado. Necesitaba verla, necesitaba pedirle perdón, y quizá, si tenía suerte, recuperarla. _

"_Aun cuando lo supiera no te lo diría. No me mires así, Harry, la botaste después de todo ese desastre, la dejaste sola para lidiar con la muerte de sus mejores amigos, de su hermano, de nuestro hermano. Escucha, no soy nadie para reprocharte, sé que necesitabas tu espacio, pero no esperes verla, porque se ha ido. Y realmente no sé en donde está, y mamá y papá tampoco, le ofrecieron una oportunidad de entrenar con las Holyhead Harpies, profesionalmente, en cuanto salió de Hogwarts se marchó, sin siquiera decir adiós. Mamá sigue destrozada por ello, en cuanto comenzaron sus entrenamientos nos escribió y nos dijo que se encontraba bien, nos dijo que buscaba una plaza permanente en el equipo y que pensaba que tenía oportunidades, y después de eso…nos pidió que la dejáramos ser, que no la buscáramos, que necesitaba un nuevo comienzo. Hace un par de meses nos volvió a escribir diciéndonos que estaba muy cerca de conseguir el puesto en el equipo, parecía bien y feliz." _

_Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿tanto la había lastimado como para provocar que dejara a su familia para empezar de cero? ¿Había sido realmente su culpa? Ya nada de eso importaba, porque el daño hecho estaba, y era claro que él había llegado demasiado tarde. _

"_Tu madre debió estar devastada…." Le comentó Harry, comprensivo. _

_Ron asintió. _

"_Lo estuvo varios meses, hasta que comprendió que Ginny ya no era su niña pequeña, y que podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera, se contenta mirando las fotografías que ella le hace llegar por correo de vez en cuando, y han hablado por la red flu en algunas ocasiones."_

_Harry asintió y bajó la mirada, mierda, aquella noticia había sido un golpe bajo. Realmente había esperado verla, suplicarle por su perdón, jamás pensó que pudiera ser demasiado tarde. Ron notó lo cabizbajo en su amigo y le dio una palmada en la espalda. _

"_Oye amigo, lo siento. Pero ella eligió su camino, y lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarla vivir en paz. Es feliz, o al menos eso parece. Anda vamos, Hermione se pondrá como loca al verte." _

_***(Fin de flashbacks)*** _

Harry suspiró y le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida. Y cuatro años más tarde ahí estaban, ella convertida en una grandiosa jugadora, que no parecía ni la sombra de la niña que él había conocido, habiendo alcanzado la cúspide de su carrera. Sonrió con amargura, y él, un Auror, ¿qué otra cosa se habría esperado de El Salvador que no fuera seguir salvando al jodido mundo mágico? Él también había cambiado, había finalmente comenzado a disfrutar de su fama, se había vuelto soberbio, y según le habían comentado algunas personas….cada vez más parecido a su padre. Pero una cosa era segura, como Auror era excelente, aunque algunas veces fuera necesario romper las reglas. Era lo que requería el trabajo.


	2. Fragmentos del Tiempo

**Capítulo 2: Fragmentos del Tiempo**

_Keep building these random memories_

_Turning our days into melodies_

_But since I can't stay..._

(Daft Punk)

Ginny se apareció en el campo de Quidditch, estaba lloviendo levemente, nada que les fuera a impedir practicar por su puesto. La lluvia hizo que las lágrimas en su rostro pasaran desapercibidas. No soportaba a Ian, necesitaba tomar el valor de dejarlo de una buena vez por todas, porque la estaba volviendo loca. Había sido su única relación seria en esos años, y él tenía razón, parte de su fama se la debía a él, pero ya no soportaba más. No soportaba más abusos como el de aquella mañana, entró en el vestidor limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y pintó una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

"¡Hola, Ginny, pensábamos que no llegarías a tiempo, Claire te hubiera gritado de forma ejemplar, estando tan cerca de la Copa y todo eso." Le dijo Kat a su amiga.

Ginny sonrió con tristeza y comenzó a cambiarse.

"Descuida, me he quedado dormida, pero me apresuraré." Le dijo Ginny, pero su extraña actitud no pasó desapercibida por Kat que la miró con curiosidad.

En cuanto Ginny se quitó la chaqueta para cambiarse, Kat se horrorizó ante el enorme moretón en su espalda.

"Merlín! Ginny, ¿qué es esto?" murmuró horrorizada la pelinegra.

Ginny se volvió hacia el espejo y se examinó de espaldas, era un moretón, se lo había hecho Ian, después de la pelea de aquella mañana. Ginny levantó los hombros.

"Cállate, Kat, nadie más puede ver esto." Murmuró la pelirroja poniéndose su playera de entrenamiento. "Unos cuantos encantamientos y listo, sanará con rapidez." Le dijo quitándole importancia.

"¿Fue el idiota de Ian, verdad?" le dijo Kat completamente indignada. Ginny suspiró y sonrió.

"Por supuesto que no…estábamos, tu sabes….se habrá dejado llevar, ni siquiera lo sentí y no lo hizo a propósito." Le dijo Ginny guardando rápidamente sus cosas en el casillero.

"Si, claro…" dijo Kat con sarcasmo "Igual que cuando llegaste a mi casa a la mitad de medianoche con el pómulo mareado, podrás venderle el cuentito de la pareja feliz a todo el mundo pero no a mí, soy tu mejor amiga." Le recordó la pelinegra.

Los ojos de Ginny se nublaron de lágrimas.

"Kat yo…." Pero cualquier cosa que fuera a decir perdió importancia porque tuvo que correr al inodoro a vomitar, el escaso desayuno que había ingerido hacía unas horas.

Kat se recargó en la pared con tristeza esperando a que su amiga saliera del baño. Ginny temblorosa salió del retrete y se lavó la boca y el rostro. Las lágrimas aún seguían ahí.

"No puedes seguir así, Ginny, ese desalmado te está enfermando. Tienes que tomar el valor de dejarlo…." Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Ginny asintió.

"Lo sé, estoy…trabajando en ello…será mejor que nos apresuremos o Claire nos gritará a las dos…." Dijo Ginny disponiéndose a salir de los vestidores.

"Tu no vas a ningún lado, le diré que no te sientes bien, ella comprenderá, además eres la mejor de todas, no pasa nada si te vuelas unas cuantas horas de práctica…" le aseguró Kat, tomando su botellón de agua y su escoba, lista para salir al campo.

"Pero…" comenzó Ginny a interferir.

"Nada, escúchame al menos por esta vez." Le pidió Kat.

Ginny suspiró y bajo la cara. Asintió.

Kat salió a trotes del vestidor dejando a la pelirroja frente al espejo de los vestidores, nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para detenerlas. Deseaba tanto un abrazo de su madre, la echaba tanto de menos, y sonrisa dulce de su padre. Pensar que en un par de meses cumpliría 23 años, ya hasta lo había olvidado. Ya había contemplado dejar a Ian desde hace tiempo, las cosas se venían saliendo de control desde hace meses, y la primera vez que la golpeó ella lo mandó al diablo…pero sus constantes amenazas de que ella perdería su carrera si lo dejaba, que le revelaría a la prensa que ella no era nada más que una pobretona campesina inglesa de origen humilde, que la ridicularizaría. Todo aquello la asustaba, eso y sus ataques violentos de amenazarla con molerla a palos si se atrevía a dejarlo.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese precipicio? Por un momento deseó no haber salido jamás de su casa.

Pero en aquel momento, cuando se fue, genuinamente pensó que era lo mejor, Harry llevaba dos años fuera, sin si quiera una carta de por medio, haciendo su vida en Nueva York, y por lo que ella pensaba le iba muy bien, y cuando le ofrecieron la oportunidad de realizar su sueño…no lo dudó ni un segundo.

Harry, no había día que pasara en que no pensara en ese idiota, lo extrañaba y odiaba con la misma intensidad. Cerró los ojos recargada en el casillero y recordó el día en que la había dejado.

**Flashback**

_Habían regresado de los entierros de Fred, Tonks y Lupin. El ánimo estaba por supuesto por los suelos. Harry la abrazaba por los hombros de forma cariñosa, pero ella estaba en un estado completamente abstraído de la realidad. Sus padres estaba muy mal, su madre la peor de todas, no bajaba de su habitación y la casa se caía a pedazos. Su padre se distraía con cualquier cosa con tal de no recordar y sufrir la pérdida de su hijo. George parecía un fantasma, desde la muerte de Fred no había nadie que lo hubiera visto sonreír. _

_Así que ella y Harry paseaban solos a las afueras de la Madriguera, estaba preocupada, intuía que algo no andaba bien con él. Ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de relación guardaban, se habían dado unos cuantos besos después de la batalla, y él el había dicho que la quería, pero eso era todo, ningún tipo de declaración de amor como la que ella esperaba. _

"_Tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar…." Le murmuró él en voz baja. Ella se detuvo y lo miró confundida, y con curiosidad. _

"_Sí, no hemos hablado mucho últimamente." Le contestó ella sonriendo con tristeza. _

"_Probablemente después de que te diga esto, no vas a querer saber nada de mí, pero yo…lo he pensado, lo he pensado desde que todo terminó y he tomado una decisión, se que quizá no te guste, pero es algo que ya no tiene marcha atrás." Le dijo él mirándola a los ojos. _

_Ella alzó el rostro mirándolo con temor ante qué fuera aquella noticia tan devastadora que estaba apunto de darle. _

"_Ve al punto, por favor." Le dijo ella con franqueza. _

_Harry tomó aire y miró al suelo. _

"_Me voy de Inglaterra, Gin, lo siento." Murmuró él, levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos incrédulos de Ginny, mirándolo sin comprender, repletos de lágrimas. _

"_¿Te vas? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿A dónde?" le preguntó ella, echando las lágrimas para atrás. No le iba a permitir verla débil aunque por dentro se estuviera deshaciendo en pedacitos. Una parte de ella esperaba que le contestara que sólo un par de semanas, un mes….a lo mucho. _

"_Me voy mañana a América, me ofrecieron un puesto en la Academia de Aurores en Nueva York, Kingsley me lo hizo saber….y bueno el Ministerio aquí apenas se está reorganizando, y están limpiándolo de traidores y corruptos. Y bueno yo, necesito empezar de cero." Le dijo él, frunciendo el ceño, para ese entonces ya esperaba que ella lloraba desquiciadamente y le suplicara porque no la abandonara, pero se sorprendió al verla tan repuesta, tan fuerte, pero que estúpido, ella no era de esas que le suplicaban, no lo había hecho hace un año cuando la había dejado en aquella ocasión. _

"_Necesitas un inicio de cero…." Le dijo ella, ahora molesta, sonriendo con ironía. "Me alegra que al menos tú tengas la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo. No como todos nosotros que hemos perdido tanto." Le dijo echando a andar, y volviéndole la cara para que no pudiera verla llorar._

_Él la tomó de la muñeca y le forzó a esperarle. _

"_Ginny, no comprendes. No seas injusta, yo he perdido todo, lo perdí antes de que comenzara esta batalla. Perdí a mis padres, a mi padrino….al único vínculo con su pasado que era Remus, y Fred, quizá no era mi hermano de sangre, pero yo también siento su pérdida, lamento tanto ver el estado en el que está tu madre, George…tú. Jamás quise que esto pasará." Le rebatió él. "Y a pesar de que me entregué, de que caminé directamente a mi muerte, aún sigo aquí. ¿Crees que no sé lo injusto que es eso? Pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Por eso necesito irme." _

_Ginny se soltó de su agarre. _

"_Lo último pensé es de ti es que pudieras ser un cobarde, Harry." Le dijo con severidad. _

_Pudo ver como sus palabras verdaderamente lo hirieron., porque sus ojos verdes la miraron con amargura. _

"_Siento mucho que pienses eso de mi. Pero no puedo, Ginny, no puedo estar contigo, no puedo quedarme aquí, no sintiéndome de esta manera. Tengo que alejarme de todo de una buena vez por todas." Le aseguró con fiereza. "Y sé que quizá no querrás verme más, me voy mañana, yo sólo quería que lo escucharas de mi." _

_Ginny lo miró con incredulidad y asintió. _

"_¿Y qué hay de Teddy? ¿Acaso no es tu ahijado? ¿Vas a dejarlo?" le preguntó ella con reproche. _

_Harry asintió, de todo lo que dejaba, aparte de ella, Teddy era quizá el otro punto que más le dolía. _

"_Ya he hablado con Andrómeda, está de acuerdo conmigo, yo…tengo 18 años, ni siquiera estoy en aptitud de cuidar a nadie…y menos a un bebé. No le faltará nada, me aseguraré de eso, pero todos sabemos que estará mejor con su abuela que conmigo." Le dijo él zanjando la cuestión. _

"_Claro, aunque dudo que Lupin y Tonks te hayan dejado a su único hijo con el único objetivo de que te hicieras cargo de sus….cuestiones económicas." Le dijo ella con amargura. _

"_No voy a discutir esto contigo." Le dijo él ya más enfadado. Pero no quería perder su temperamento, no cuando no estaba seguro de cuando la volvería a ver. _

"_¿Bien? ¿Qué más puedo decirte? Ten un buen viaje y una buena vida…"le dijo furiosa, sus lágrimas ya eran incontenibles, Harry volvió a tomarla por la muñeca y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios. Ginny no se resistió, sabía lo que ese beso significaba, era un beso de despedida. _

"_Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Cuídate Ginny y trata de ser feliz. Te quiero." Le aseguró. Le dio un beso en la frente y echó a andar alejándose de la madriguera. _

_Dejó a Ginny con una pesadumbre desconocida para ella, el pecho le dolía, no pudo acallar más tiempo sus sollozos. Lo miró una última vez a lo lejos antes de que desapareciera. _

****Fin de Flashback

Ginny regresó al campo con premura, a trotes, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Al parecer había llegado justo a tiempo porque Claire las había convocado a todas.

"¡De acuerdo! Todas al suelo, ¡ahora! Kat, Caroline….BAJEN YA…" sonó la voz amplificada de su entrenadora por el encantamiento sonorus. Todas las integrantes del equipo de las arpías pusieron pies en el suelo finalmente.

Ginny llegó al último a trotes, tenía el cabello empapado, la llovizna se estaba comenzando a convertir en una fuerte tormenta.

"Yo…lo lamento…perdí un poco la concentración en ese último movimiento…" comenzó Kat. Claire miró a Kat de mala manera, negando con la cabeza y lanzando un suspiro de decepción.

"Quiero hacer un anuncio muy importante y quiero que todas me escuchen." Comenzó Claire. "Que bueno que has decidido unirte Ginny, ¿te sientes mejor?" le preguntó Claire.

Ginny asintió y se formó frente a su entrenadora con el resto de sus compañeras.

Las jugadoras hicieron un círculo alrededor de su entrenadora.

"Como bien sabrán creo que tenemos buenas posibilidades de figurar entre los primeros equipos en la copa británica de este año…y no voy a dudar en presionarlas al límite si con eso garantizo el triunfo de este equipo. Sin embargo, debido a su…potencial, nuestros patrocinadores me han comentado de su interés en que el entrenamiento, por los meses restantes, se de en Inglaterra…." Se escuchó un alboroto generalizado entre las jóvenes. Ginny sin embargo, era la que menos contenta lucía con las nuevas noticias, sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas, aquel día había sido caótico, no cabía duda, y esto sólo podía ser la cereza del pastel.

"¿Significa que iremos a Inglaterra?" cuestionó emocionada Caroline. Risitas de emoción comenzaron a sonar en las filas.

"Hagan sus maletas chicas, nos vamos a Inglaterra en un par de días, pero antes que cualquier otra cosa quiero dejarles muy en claro que van a entrenar, y únicamente a entrenar. Quiero un lugar ganador en esa copa ¿me entendieron?" cuestionó ella severamente.

Todas asintieron, Claire se dio la vuelta y sonrió al escuchar las risas y exclamaciones generalizadas, eran todas unas niñas sin remedio.

"Kat…yo….no puedo ir." Murmuró Ginny completamente pálida. Mientras que Kat la abrazaba contenta por las noticias.

"¿Cómo que no puedes ir? ¿No tenías un fashion Show dentro de unos días en Londres? Una de esas fiestas que da el Ministerio, llena de gente importante?"

" Si Kat, pero sólo iba a hacer acto de presencia y luego regresaría a casa. Estamos hablando de un estancia en Inglaterra indefinida, por lo menos hasta que termine la copa…¿No lo entiendes? Mi familia…Llevo seis años sin poner un pie en mi casa, no se cómo me recibirán e Ian…no aceptará esto fácilmente, Kat." Kat la abrazó y trato de reconfortarla.

"¿Lo amas?" le preguntó Kat un poco incierta. Ginny la miró, y por un momento dudó.

"Llevo años viviendo con él, y he tratado de liberarme de él durante meses, tu sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar a su lado….lo único que siento por él es desprecio, quiero ser libre de él, Kat." Le aseguró la pelirroja.

Kat la miró y le sonrió, la abrazó nuevamente.

"Amiga, esta es la oportunidad que has estado esperando para ser libre de ese infeliz de una buena vez por todas. Mañana por la tarde iremos por tus maletas, podrás darle las noticias mañana por la mañana y yo estaré ahí afuera, y si se le ocurre hacerte algo…" le dijo la pelinegra indignada.

Ginny suspiró.

"Creo que tienes razón, de cualquier manera, mi relación con él se ha vuelto insostenible." Dijo bajando la mirada.

Kat sonrió emocionada.

"Ves, todo se está acomodando, quizá esto sea el empujoncito que necesitabas para mandar a ese desgraciado al diablo. Ginny, tienes un gran futuro en este equipo, nada más debe importarte. En cuanto a tu familia, estoy segura que te aman, y que no querrán dejarte ir nunca más, especialmente cierta persona de ojos verdes…" dijo ella con complicidad, y Ginny soltó una carcajada, la única persona a la que le había contado de su pasado era Kat.

"Shush! Kat…por favor, además no sé si siga en el país…lo último que supe de él es que había terminado en la Academia de Aurores en NY, y después de eso nada….quizá ni siquiera haya vuelto. De cualquier manera no me interesa…" Trató de tranquilizarse a si misma. Lo último que necesitaba era aterrarse por un futuro encuentro con su ex novio adolescente, que daba la casualidad, era el salvador del mundo mágico.

"Ginny Weasley, mira que eres tan mala para decir mentiras."

* * *

El café negro sobre su escritorio, los papeles desperdigados por doquier, maldita sea, como odiaba el inútil trabajo de escritorio, y lo peor era que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Kingsley lo tenía entre la espada y la pared.

"Te ves realmente hecho mierda, amigo, ¿tan mal te fue con Cho, ayer?" cuestionó Ron que estaba entrando en su privado en aquel momento. Traía su uniforme de auror y una sonrisa desfachatada en el rostro.

Harry botó el papeleo nuevamente en el escritorio,

"Cho es sólo una diversión, Ron, por otro lado lo que me tiene sumamente cabreado es el hecho de que estoy anclado a este escritorio hasta nuevo aviso." Le dijo de mala gana, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla.

Ron soltó una carcajada.

"Ya sabes como es Kingsley, pero aquí entre nos a mi me pareció fenomenal lo que hiciste, mira que conducirnos hasta los contrabandistas y prácticamente darnos entrada…mierda, Harry, ¿por qué no me contaste el plan? Me hubiera encantado jugar de encubierto, contigo." Le dijo Ron y Harry soltó una media sonrisa orgulloso.

"¿Qué acaso no has escuchado los sermoncitos de Kingsley? *Potter, ese no era el protocolo correcto, Potter corriste un riesgo innecesario…* Además debo admitir que en cierta forma tiene razón, no quería involucrarte, tu tienes una familia, y mucho más que perder que yo. Hermione me hubiera retirado el habla de por vida en el momento de enterarse que te metí en ese desastre." Le explico Harry. "Sin contar que habría un escritorio junto al mío con tu nombre en él."

"Posiblemente estés en lo cierto. A veces envidio tu vida de soltero empedernido, pero no cambiaría a Hermione por nada del mundo." Le dijo Ron, cruzándose de brazos.

Harry soltó la carcajada.

"Hermione te tiene más bobo cada día, es impresionante."

Ron y Hermione llevaban año y medio viviendo juntos, "en pecado", como normalmente les recordaba Molly, pero Hermione estaba demasiado absorta en su carrera como para interesarle planear una boda en aquellos momentos, y Ron, no era alguien que iba a presionar a su novia para que le colgara la soga al cuello.

"Dí lo que quieras, un día de estos te toparás con la horma de tu zapato, y me voy a burlar de tu cara de idiota enamorado."

"Ten fe, Ron. Pero si yo fuera tú, me sentaría a esperar que eso sucediera. ¿Por qué mierda querría yo a solo una mujer, cuando puedo tener las que yo quiera?" dijo con arrogancia el pelinegro.

"Y esa es la inconfundible voz y palabras de mi mejor amigo….con ese machismo y arrogancia que lo hacen único…" interrumpió Hermione la conversación, entrando al privado de Harry. Ron la recibió con una gran sonrisa, ella no esperó ni un segundo, porque verlo le bastó para darle un beso en los labios con efusividad.

Harry enrolló la mirada, esos dos juntos eran demasiada miel y hojuelas para él.

"Córtenlo, ¿quieren?" dijo Harry malhumorado. Hermione se separó de su novio y soltó una risita.

"Que malhumor el tuyo…" le dijo Hermione.

"Es un envidioso…" se defendió Ron, jalando a su novia para darle otro breve beso.

Harry miró al otro lado, enrollando la mirada, pero sin reprimir una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, y pensar que aquellos dos no podían ni verse al principio, y ahora no podían siquiera pensar en estar separados.

Hermione volvió a soltar otra risita coqueta ante algo que Ron le había susurrado al oído.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, aparte de querer violar a Ron?" preguntó Harry casualmente.

Ron soltó una carcajada y Hermione lo miró indignada cruzándose de brazos. Harry le sonrió concluyendo la afrenta, dándole a entender que se trataba sólo de una bromita inocente.

"Vine a ver a mis dos aurores favoritos, ¿acaso está prohibido?" dijo ella cuestionándolo. "Es tan raro verte anclado a un escritorio, Harry." Dijo ella comentando el estado del papeleo en el que su amigo parecía hundido.

"No quiero hablar de ello…" contestó fríamente. Ron negó con la cabeza a su novia para que evadiera el tema.

"¿Quieres venir a cenar hoy?" cuestionó Hermione. "Compraré cervezas de mantequilla y habrá lasaña…" dijo ella entusiasta.

"¿La cocinaras tú?" dijo Harry sonriendo maliciosamente de lado.

"Por supuesto." Aclaró la castaña y Ron comenzó a imaginar el enorme desastre de cena que tendría. Hermione era un dechado de virtudes en muchas cosas, pero la cocina no era algo que…digamos…se le diera.

"Entonces no." Dijo Harry tajante.

Hermione lo miró de mala manera y Ron soltó una carcajada.

"No puedo creerle…insensible…bruto…y tú deja de burlarte." Le habló a su novio que inmediatamente dejó de reírse.

Harry le volvió a virar la vista en torno a su amiga y le sonrió.

"Es broma, Mione, sabes que me encantaría….pero temo que no puedo asistir. Y no, no es por tu talento culinario…sino porque ya quedé de ver a Keira hoy." Dijo él cruzándose de brazos. "Pero el próximo sábado sería idea, hace falta una salida como en los viejos tiempos.

"¿Quién es Keira, Harry? ¿Una nueva conquista? ¿Cuándo podré conocerla?" dijo su amiga entusiasmada, ansiosa por el día en que Harry finalmente encontrara a una buena mujer que lo hiciera sentar cabeza. Aunque también ella era bastante exigente con las novias de su amigo-casi hermano, ninguna le parecía lo suficiente para él, y la mayoría eran unas convenencieras y que no querían más que atraparlo por ser un buen partido. Pero sus preocupaciones eran infundadas, Harry rara vez salía con ella más que un par de veces, que era lo que demoraba en acostarse con ellas.

"Respondiendo a tus preguntas, es una hermosa mujer, que resulta ser la sobrina del Ministro de Magia, que conocí hace unas semanas en una cena importante, supongo que podrías catalogarla dentro del rubro de conquistas, y respecto a conocerla….no lo creo, apenas saldré por primera vez con ella, y ya sabes como no me gusta la idea de que las cosas vayan muy en serio…"

Hermione lo miró de mala gana.

"Te has vuelto un maldito mujeriego, Harry, honestamente ¿cuándo vas a sentar cabeza?" le preguntó ella con las manos en la cintura.

"No sé, Hermione, quizá con la resurección de Voldemort." le dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

Hermione le pegó con los papeles que traía en la mano en la cabeza.

"Ouch. Fue sólo una broma, no entiendo tu agresividad." le dijo él.

"No bromes con esas cosas, Harry... y bueno la tal Keira, ¿como van las cosas?" le preguntó ella tanteando el terreno, mirándolo con la ceja levantada. Ron la tenía abrazada por la cintura y disfrutaba de la irritación de su mejor amigo.

"No hay mucho que contar, Mione, las cosas apenas van comenzando. De hecho, es mi cita para la cena de gala, que es en un par de días, ya saben, fashion show, personalidades importantes, comida deliciosa, brindis en mi nombre como siempre..." dijo el pelinegro, sonriendo de lado. "¿No piensan ir?"

"Detestamos esas cosas, bueno Hermione, yo no." contestó Ron. "Así que no, no iremos."

"¿Cuándo te volviste tan presuntuoso? Según recuerdo detestabas esas cosas." le replicó Hermione, de verdad a veces juraba que desde que su amigo regreso de Nueva York se había vuelto una persona completamente diferente.

"Oh, aún las detesto, no te confundas, odio a los malditos reporteros y sigo odiando ser el centro de atención. Pero para mi mala suerte, Keira es fanática de ese mundo y de esas fiestas, y si quiero ganar terreno, pues tengo que llevarla." le dijo levantando los hombros con indiferencia.

Hermione enrolló la mirada.

"Sigo teniendo fe en que sea la indicada..." dijo alzando las manos al cielo y Ron soltó una carcajada. Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

**NA: Hola a todos! Si subi este capi, no me pude resistir, pero no esperen nada dentro de las próximas dos o tres semanas please, en el entre tanto me gustaría recibir sus reviews! Si Nat! Estoy de vuelta :D Y espero que este FF te guste. **

**Black: Una de las razones por las que subí este capi fue para poder dar contestación a tu review, o debo decir flame? Sería más fácil contestar si no los dejaran de forma anónima. Pero bueno creo que las palabras "Flame" y "anónimo" van juntos necesariamente. ¿Qué te digo? Antes de pretender decir que me historia es parecida a cualquier otra, mínimo deberias de esperar a que avance un poco más no? Claro que he leído los fis de Pottershop! Ella sabe que soy una fan de "antes de morir" y de "por eso te quiero", siento mucho que creas que estas historias van a ser iguales, sobre todo considerando el summary, que Harry está vivo y ninguno de los personajes ha sido creído muerto (trama principal en Antes de Morir), y que definitivamente no es un "Conde de Montecristo" a la Harry Potter style. Respecto a "Por eso te quiero", me permito recordarte que ese maravilloso fic, que igualmente seguí con total devoción, viene planteado desde un AU en Harry y Ginny sólo tuvieron una One-Night-Stand, una aventura de una noche para que me entiendas, y que implicó que Ginny quedara embarazada, a raíz de eso se desarrolla toda la historia. **

**Quiero puntualizar respecto a "Todos Menos Tú" lo siguiente: **

***Los personajes siguieron la historia hasta el último capítulo de DH, lo que convierte este fanfic en uno 100% canon, digamos que todo se desarrolla dentro de el lapso de los 19 años. **

***Tan Canon es que Ginny está jugando para las Arpías de Hollyhead, si es por su fama en razon de la cual haces las comparaciones con ADM, siento decepcionarte, Ginny no es dueña de ninguna empresa muggle ni diseñadora. La única fama que tiene es por ser excelente jugadora de Qudditch, y en consecuencia ha captado la atención de las cámaras por ser simpática bonita y tener carisma, además de toda la ayuda que recibió de Ian para poder encajar en ese mundo. **

***Al decir que es canon estoy implicando que la única relación que Harry y Ginny tuvieron de verdad fue durante HBP, pero siempre que leo historias acerca del final feliz después de la batalla, me planteo si realmente habrá sido así de fácil? Sobre todo para Harry, teniendo ese complejo de nobleza, y culpándose por la muerte de sus amigos, si hubiera resistido ver los efectos de la guerra. Tomando en cuenta que después de la batalla y la muerte de Fred pensó que todos los Weasley lo odiarían. Así que si, este Harry comete errores, y se va, porque considera que requiere de un nuevo comienzo y por supuesto deja que la fama se le suba a la cabeza. Ginny comete errores en el sentido de que en un principio la vemos un poco más débil de lo que es en el canon, pero no se preocupen que esto está por cambiar. En lo que acierta el estimado lector BLACK, es que en efecto, Ian es lo más manipulador que puede haber, pero para Ginny fue una ayuda indispensable en su momento, y por eso permite que juegue tanto con su cabeza. **

**Espero que las inquietudes del lector que me dejó la especie de FLAME hayan quedado tranquilizadas, y ojalá pueda contar con su lectura para ulteriores capítulos, de no ser así, sino te gusta o crees que es un plagio, pues mejor no la leas y ya. **

**Esperen el próximo capi dentro de un mes, mientras que me gustaría seguir recibiendo reviews para ver si vale la pena que siga escribiendo. **

**Los quiere, **

**Anabella **


	3. ¿Destino o Casualidad?

TODOS MENOS TÚ

**CAPITULO 3: ¿Destino o Casualidad?**

Y ahí nuestros ojos se cruzaron

y rompieron la estadistica ,

toda ley & toda fisica

No importan el momento ,

no importa el lugar , la suerte nos iba a encontrar

Porque ya estaba escrito en nuestras manos ,

que esto iba pasar tarde o temprano

(Andrés Cuervo)

Las manos le sudaban y podría jurar que las piernas le temblaban mientras hacía su maleta con celeridad, cualquiera diría que estaba aterrada, pues si, en verdad lo estaba. Sin embargo empacó sus cosas, y topándose con su viejo álbum de fotografías, lo abrió con una sonrisa de melancolía, sus padres…moría por abrazo de ellos aunque detestaba admitírselo, ¿cómo reaccionaría su madre al verla? ¿su padre? ¿La echarían de casa? Tenía que planteárselo porque la posibilidad existía. Sin embargo, como Kat le había dicho, "ni tienes que preocuparte por eso, nos pagarán un departamento a cada quién, por parte de los patrocinadores del equipo", pero no era eso lo que le molestaba, le angustiaba sobre manera la posibilidad de ver el reproche y el desprecio en los ojos de sus padres.

Las manos le sudaron y le temblaron nuevamente, tanto que el álbum se le resbaló de las manos, se agachó para abrirlo y la vio: esa foto que pretendía buscar desde que encontró aquel libro de recuerdos.

Su primer beso con él. En la sala común después de haber ganado la copa de Quidditch, en Hogwarts, mierda, no mentía si decía que era el momento más feliz de su vida, quizá sólo aparejado con el momento en que lo vio quitarse la capa de invisibilidad y se dio cuenta de que estaba vivo en la batalla final, pero aquel recuerdo sin embargo, estaba empañado por toda la sangre a su alrededor.

Se miró en el espejo, ¿qué pensaría el al verla ahora? ¿le gustaría lo cambiada que estaba? Sus mejillas anteriormente más rellenitas ahora estaban prácticamente succionadas, dejando a la luz sus altos pómulos, su cuello de gacela, y como siempre todo cubierto de pecas, y el sermón que escucharía de su madre al verla tan delgada, ya no había ni sombra de aquella figura más rellenita, que los adolescentes encontraban sexy en Hogwarts. Su ropa también había cambiado, donde antes había sólo ropa usada, o remendada, ahora habían cajones repletos de ropa nueva y cara, vestidos finos de gala, y vestidos de día que arrancaban suspiros masculinos y miradas de envidia femenina. Le encantaba la ropa, le encantaba la moda, tuvo que suprimir una risita ante lo superficial que estaba siendo, pero era verdad, quizá le tardó tanto tiempo notarlo porque nunca había podido tener aquella ropa tan fina y hermosa. Si no se decepcionaban ante el exterior, seguramente se decepcionarían ante su interior, no podía evitarlo, a veces tenía aquellos arrebatos caprichosos y altaneros, quizá siempre lo había tenido en ella, pero sus padres y hermanos lo mantenían a raya, Ian había propiciado que surgiera todo eso en ella, y llegó un momento, dentro de esos seis largos años en que comenzó a gustarle su forma de ser.

Escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y se estremeció, volviendo a la realidad: era ahora o nunca. Trató de rescatar el antiguo coraje y valor que solía tener con anterioridad, y que estaba segura de que seguía ahí dentro, en algún lado, y no había mejor momento para sacarlo que aquel.

"Ginny, ya llegue…" escuché la voz de Ian. Ella salió de la habitación con paso firme. Él la miró y le dio un beso en los labios que ella no rechazó, tenía su varita firmemente empuñada en su mano derecha, oculta bajo la capa. "¿Está la cena lista?" le preguntó inquiriendo con una ceja levantada.

"No." Respondió ella. Él lo miró extrañado, esas no eran formas de contestarle.

"¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo? porque ya sabes que odio número uno, que mi cena no esté lista, y dos, odio que me contestes de esa forma." Le dijo él tomándola firmemente de la delgada muñeca izquierda, ella se soltó de su amarre.

"¿Cómo estuvo la práctica?" le preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos, aún escondiendo la varita en las mangas de su capa.

Él entrecerró sus hermosos ojos que le daban ese aire tan intrigante.

"Estuvo bien, supe lo de Londres, sé que tu equipo se irá a finales de la semana." Dijo él, zanjando la cuestión, era mejor aterrizar el asunto antes de que se le saliera de las manos.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" cuestionó ella, tratando de controlar el temblor en sus piernas, y su pulso acelerado.

"Las niñitas de tu equipo no pueden mantener secretos, vi a esa zorra de Caroline Kepner arrojarle los brazos al cuello a Will después de la práctica y le contó todo. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo tomó Claire cuando le renunciaste?" le preguntó él manteniéndole la mirada, se dio cuenta con facilidad del nerviosismo que súbitamente le preguntó.

Ella tomó aire y se obligó así misma a tranquilizarse.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a renunciar?" le preguntó ella altaneramente, levantando la barbilla desafiante.

"¿Es obvio no? No voy a dejar que mi mujer se largue a Londres, a dejarme de cornudo con quien sabe cuantos ingleses, te necesito aquí, a mi lado, cuando mi equipo gane la copa, y quien sabe…quizá hasta me elijan para el equipo Británico en la Copa Mundial. Así que basta de palabrería, estoy exhausto Ginny, prepárame la cena por favor." Le dijo él, dejando su mochila en el piso y caminando rumbo al comedor.

Ginny se quedó ahí parada, sintiendo toda su ira en el pecho, sus ojos se vidriaron y apenas y logró encontrar la fuerza para decirle:

"Me voy Ian, tu y yo terminamos." Le dijo firmemente y con voz tajante. Lo miró cuando él, aun de pie, se volvió para mirarla aún con el ceño fruncido. Se acercó a ella y ella titubeó momentáneamente, pero mantuvo su pie firme.

"¿De qué mierda me estás hablando, Ginevra? ¿Y quién te crees que eres para terminar conmigo?¿Para qué demonios quieres ir a Londres, de verdad crees que tu inútil equipo de niñas lloronas llegará a algún lugar en la copa? No seas tonta, Ginny…si me dejas, lo perderás todo." Le dijo él, acariciándole el rostro, ella cerró los ojos y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Era suficiente ya no lo soportaba. Se hizo hacia atrás.

"Me largo Ian, soy una jugadora de Qudditch profesional, la mejor de mi equipo y si crees que porque estuviste a mi lado cuando llegué aquí, voy a soportarte más tiempo estás muy equivocado…puedo hacer esto yo sola, ¿y sabes qué? voy a estar mejor sin ti, pensaba irme a escondidas, pero no soy ninguna rata, ni ninguna cobarde, así que aquí estoy: dándote la cara." Le dijo ella, la voz no le tembló y se sorprendió de que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca, y ella no fue la única sorprendida, porque por un momento Ian la miró como si no creyera lo que escuchaba, pero él había tenido suficiente, porque en ese momento la tomó por el delgado cuello y la estrelló contra el muro, Ginny trató de tomar aire a jadeos.

"Suéltame…" forcejeó ella por soltarse de su fuerte agarre, pero no cedía. Sentía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y que ya no podía respirar, que el cuarto comenzaba a dar vueltas, junto cuando planeaba lanzarle un no verbal, él la soltó. Ella tosió, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y con la mano libre se acarició el cuello.

"Enfréntalo Ginny, no tienes a nada a que irte. Ni siquiera eres tan buena en Qudditch, no eres más que una pobretona que sin mi no es nada…una puta que tuvo que acostarse conmigo para entrar en este mundo, te juro que si te atreves a salir por esa puerta te vas a arrepentir."

Ginny ya lloraba a rienda suelta, pero estaba muy enojada, era como si estuviera recordando a todas las humillaciones a las que él la había sometido. Pero ya no más.

"¿Sabes lo que harán tus padres al verte? Te echarán a la calle sin contemplación, ¿y tus hermanos? Te tacharán de zorra y de perdida, porque has estado viviendo conmigo durante todos estos años. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te aceptarán?" le dijo él manipulándola nuevamente. Al verla llorar pensó que la tenía dominada una vez más, se acercó a ella con lentitud, y le tomó el rostro esta vez con dulzura. "No me dejes Ginny, sabes bien que no quieres hacerlo…no puedes vivir sin mi." Le murmuró al oído. Ella miró los labios de él como si tuviera intenciones de rendirse y de besarlo. La apresó contra la pared y le besó el cuello con vehemencia, sus caricias le resultaban repulsivas.

"¿Ian?" preguntó ella con voz seria y dolida. Pero él seguía besándola.

"¿Sí?" le replicó esperanzadamente, estando seguro de que habría caído a sus pies.

Pero Ginny preparó el mejor puntapié de su vida y le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, él se sorprendió y se redobló de dolor en el suelo.

"Maldita puta" exclamó con intenciones de ponerse de pie, pero Ginny le apuntó firmemente con la varita.

"Trágate tus insultos, Ian, un solo movimiento y te juro que no dudaré en emplear la cruciatus…" le dijo ella sin duda alguna en su voz.

"No te atreverías…es una imperdonable…te llevarán a la prisión en cuanto lo hagas." Le dijo él.

"Mejor pudriéndome en una prisión y no contigo. Además alegaré defensa propia, tengo una colección de tus golpes en mi cuerpo, y créeme la prensa te hará pedazos. ¿Qué crees que dirá Chuck? Si sabe que su guardameta ha sido acusado de golpeador."

"Sí haces esto, te juro que me las vas a pagar, Ginevra." Le aseguró él.

"Me voy a atener a las consecuencias. Sé perfectamente como hacer una cruciatus ¿sabes? Si te conté que pasé un año encerrada en Hogwarts con mortífagos enseñándome artes oscuras, así que si yo fuera tu no intentaría nada…" le dijo, y una sonrisa de triunfo se pinto en su rostro. Él estaba furioso e intentó ponerse de pié, pero ella le lanzó un no verbal, no era una cruciatus, pero si le provocó un fuerte dolor que lo forzó a redoblarse en el suelo.

"Esto es lo que haremos: le diremos a la prensa que tuvimos un rompimiento tranquilo, porque nuestra relación estaba…frenando nuestras carreras. Tomaré mi maleta y me iré de aquí, y no tendré que volverte a ver nunca más. Pero si me topo contigo en la Copa, me aseguraré de que pierdas. ¿Cómo dices? Mi equipo de niñas lloronas y yo…." Le dijo la mano le temblaba con la varita empuñada.

"Maldita perra, ¿con quién te has estado acostando que estás actuando así?" le dijo furioso, en otro intento de levantarse, pero ella volvió a mover la varita y él se quedó quieto.

"Con nadie, a diferencia de ti, yo si te he sido fiel. Pero ya no puedo más Ian…. ¡Accio Maleta!" gritó ella y su maleta fue hacia ella y se quedó a un lado, la tomó con la mano libre. "Lo siento Ian, pero tengo que asegurarme de que no me sigas…."

"¿Qué quieres decir….?" Le dijo aún en el suelo.

"!DESMAIOUS!" gritó ella, y el hombre quedó yaciendo en el suelo, no cabía duda de que cuando despertara estaría furioso, lívido. Pero ella: era libre. Sonrió y se abrazó así misma, de verdad que no tenía de donde había sacado aquel valor.

* * *

"¿Harry, cariño, te encuentras bien?" le murmuró Keira. Estaban en medio de un caluroso beso en el departamento de lujo de Harry, cuando de la nada, él había comenzado a sentirse mareado y débil, doliéndole la cabeza. Era como si sintiera que su magia estaba siendo absorbida por algo…o alguien.

"Descuida Keira….ya ha pasado." Le aseguró tocándose la cabeza, maldita sea, estaba apunto de lograr que ella cediera, y la maldita migraña se lo había evitado. Le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Ella se sonrojó.

"¿Te puedo traer algo, estás seguro de que te sientes bien?" le preguntó ella melosamente acariciándole el rostro.

"De hecho… ahora que lo mencionas, ¿en dónde estábamos?" le cuestionó, antes de volver a besarla apasionadamente. Ella se separó cuando comenzó a sentir las manos de su última conquista deslizarse por debajo de su escotado vestido, Harry Potter, era un excelente prospecto, había estado determinada a atraparlo, desafortunadamente acostarse con él con tanta rapidez iría en contra de sus planes. A regañadientes se separó de él.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" le cuestionó él, sorprendido por la súbita frialdad de su acompañante. Ella sonrió forzadamente.

"Nada malo, sólo creo que me confundes por una de las mujeres que puedes tener por una sola noche, y eso Harry Potter…no es suficiente para mí." Le recalcó ella, aún así, acercándosele seductoramente. Él enrolló la mirada, ya soltaría prenda, eventualmente.

"Lo que la dama desee." Le dijo sonriendo cínicamente. "¿Te traigo más vino?"

Ella soltó una risita que a él el pareció por demás irritante.

"¿Ahora me quieres emborrachar? No, Harry. Ya debo irme, es algo tarde, ¿me acompañas a mi casa?" le preguntó poniéndose de pie. Él se puso de pié detrás de ella y la envolvió en su costosa capa de pieles.

"Por supuesto. Por cierto, ya he confirmado nuestra asistencia a ese evento del Ministerio al que quieres asistir. Detesto esas cosas, Keira, espero que sepas premiarme por el gran esfuerzo que hago por ti." Le dijo exageradamente antes de envolverla en otro caluroso beso.

* * *

La chimenea en la casa de Kat se iluminó momentáneamente, dejando ver una Ginny, completamente deshecha, desastrosa, angustiada, pero lo que más le sorprendió: con una maleta en mano. Estaba llorando, pero trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas.

"¿Ginny qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó la joven, ayudándola a poner sus maletas en la sala. Ginny se limpió las lágrimas. Temblaba de la angustia y del nerviosismo ¿y si Ian venía a buscarla?

"Estoy bien. Lo he dejado…." Dijo Ginny, su voz reflejando lo tremendamente difícil que había sido todo. Kat la abrazó con fuerza.

"Oh Ginny, te dije que me avisaras cuándo planeabas hacerlo, no quería que lo enfrentaras tu sola, considerando lo violento que es. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hizo algo?" le preguntó horrorizada, entregándole un vaso de agua a su mejor amiga. La pelirroja lo bebió de un golpe y negó con la cabeza.

"Estoy bien. Lo intentó, pero…logré dominarlo con mi varita, tuve que hechizarlo para asegurarme de que no me hiciera daño o que me siguiera. Fue horrible Kat, reaccionó peor de lo que me imaginé." Dijo la pelirroja aún temblorosa.

"Tranquilízate, Ginny, estás a salvo ahora. Por supuesto puedes quedarte hasta que partamos a Inglaterra, no permitiremos que ese infeliz se te acerque." Le aseguró ella, tratando de tranquilizar a la pelirroja.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"Te lo agradezco, pero sólo me quedaré esta noche. He hablado con Claire, me marcho mañana mismo a Inglaterra, faltan unos días para el evento en el que tengo que presentarme y de cualquier forma ustedes estarán ahí en una semana y podré reintegrarme a las prácticas. Claire sabe de lo….delicado de la situación y está de acuerdo conmigo en que no es buena idea quedarme, es mejor poner distancia con ese loco…no sé de lo que pueda ser capaz, Claire. Pensé que me mataría." Le dijo temblando nuevamente, pero ya no habían restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"Has sido muy valiente, verás que todo esto es para bien, Ginny. Sé que el regresar a Inglaterra te asusta…pero nada puede ser peor que permanecer con ese infeliz, sujeta a sus maltratos. No puedes seguir viviendo así, las cosas van a mejorar. Estoy muy contenta de que hayas decidido dar este paso."

* * *

_Unos días después…_

Las luces de la pasarela se iluminaron y el público centró su atención nuevamente. El diseñador y host del evento estaba al final de la pasarela empleó el hechizo sonorus y su voz sonó amplificada por todo el salón de eventos.

"Amigos invitados y estimados colegas de la industria de la moda. Espero que lo que hayan visto de mi colección haya sido de su agrado durante esta noche. Ahora, quisiera presentarles mi pieza única y emblemática de la colección de otoño- invierno de este año, pero sobre todo quiero presentarles a mi modelo invitada, que nos ha hecho el gran honor de acompañarnos esta noche. Inglesa, jugadora de Qudditch para el equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead…jugará este año en las finales de la copa de Quidditch que se llevarán acabo aquí en Londres, y por sino fuera poco…una modelo nata, con impecable gusto para vestir….con ustedes: Ginevra Weasley."

El corazón de Harry palpitó con fuerza, sintió la mano de Keira aferrarse a la de él de forma defensiva, al notar el sobresalto de su cita. El público aplaudió, la música comenzó a sonar, y la vista de Harry se perdió en la pasarela. La pelirroja salió con un aplomo que él jamás había visto antes en ella, ¿pero qué estaba diciendo? Sino la había visto en años, seis años para ser exacto.

Su cabello pelirrojo ondeaba de forma exquisita hasta su espalda, cayendo en suaves ondas, vestía un strapless color dorado, ceñido a su minúscula cintura, y que caía con corte de princesa, la caída estaba decorada con pedrería. Su maquillaje era cargado y extravagante, lucía como toda una modelo profesional de alta costura, no pasó desapercibido por él que parecía haber perdido una gran cantidad de peso desde la última vez que la había visto. No era lo mismo verla en las revistas a verla ahí, parada frente a él, con esa soberbia y arrogancia propia de una celebridad, una que sólo había visto en el mismo, y ni siquiera con ese porte.

Ella se detuvo al final de la pasarela con el locutor, sonriendo para su público, posando para las fotografías. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, orgullosa de ser una celebridad, a gusto y feliz consigo misma.

"Gracias, Paul….por esa maravillosa presentación" dijo ella con voz cantarina. Paul la tomó de la mano dándole una vuelta, para presumir la vestimenta que ella portaba.

"Es realmente un honor, Ginevra que hayas aceptado mi invitación. Cuéntanos acerca de todo lo que ha pasado contigo, sabemos que estás preparándote para competir junto con tu equipo en las finales de la copa de Quidditch de este año." Preguntó él.

Los ojos de Harry no perdían detalle de la figura que estaba frente a él. Su mirada penetrante hizo que Ginny finalmente volteara a verlo, después de todo estaba justo en frente de la pasarela, como personaje importante que era, estaba invitado siempre a los mejores lugares. Ojos color chocolate finalmente se perdieron en los verde esmeralda. Él pudo notar como ella lo reconoció de inmediato y se quedó tan impactada como se había quedado él al verla, pero había algo más en esa mirada, ¿rencor? ¿dolor? Además de la simple sorpresa que había visto en sus ojos.

Paul miró a Ginny un poco desconcertado al notar que ella se había quedado sin habla.

"Querida…." Insistió Paul. Ginny finalmente volvió a la realidad y rompió todo contacto con la mirada de Harry, fingió una sonrisa.

"Claro Paul, así es….podrán verme compitiendo en mi puesto de cazadora con las Arpías de Holyhead en esta temporada… por la Copa de Quidditch Nacional." Dijo sonriendo, luciendo su blanca y perfecta sonrisa, pero la voz no le había salido tan cantarina como en un principio.

"¿Cariño, cómo le haces para competir en un deporte tan….agresivo…como el Quidditch y aún así verte tan hermosa y perfecta para sobresalir en el mundo de la moda? Oh vamos, todos aquí sabemos que han sido tu encanto, personalidad y hermosa sonrisa lo que ha cautivado las cámaras, así como tu exquisito gusto." Preguntó él.

El publicó miraba atento.

Ginny lanzó una sonora risita que Harry le pareció por demás irritante, Keira se había dado a la tarea de encimársele lo más posible, y de barrer de arriba abajo a la celebridad de aquella noche.

"Secretos de profesión…." Dijo ella misteriosamente, guiñando un ojo coqueta. Paul rió y el público aplaudió. La tomó de la mano y le dio una vuelta más para que su público pudiera apreciarla, antes de besarle la mano educadamente.

"Gracias por tu presencia, y estaremos atentos a esa temporada de Qudditch, sólo por ver a una belleza como tu, montar una escoba. Damas y Caballeros, Ginevra Weasley."

El público aplaudió nuevamente, y Harry pudo escuchar incluso silbidos del público masculino, enrolló la mirada.

"Pero que espectáculo tan patético….la última vez que venimos a estos eventos." Dijo Keira, mientras que ella y Harry se ponían de pié., en búsqueda de un tentempié, Harry enrolló la mirada y la tomó del brazo.

"Eres tú la que insiste en venir a ver estos eventos, yo sólo vengo porque tu insististe." Le dijo de mala gana, apenas se estaba recuperando del impacto de haberla visto, así, tan hermosa, tan altiva, tan elegante. Tan….diferente a la muchacha sencilla, simpática y humilde que él conoció.

Las cámaras se aglutinaban a su dirección, él hizo una mueca de fastidio, mientras que Keira posaba fascinada ante ellas. Él la tomó con fuerza del brazo, tratando de sacarla de ahí, de impedirle que hiciera cualquier tipo de declaración, que lo más seguro: lo pondría en ridículo. Su relación con Keira era puramente sexual, no le interesaba nada más de ella. Era lo suficientemente atractiva para dejarse ver con ella en público, pero nada más.

"Harry me estás lastimando." Se quejó la rubia, tratándose de soltarse y a la vez haciendo una sonrisa falsa ante las cámaras.

"Señor Potter, unas declaraciones…." Suplicó la reportera insistente de Corazón de Bruja. Harry la miró con desagrado y antipatía. El Harry tímido, educado y caballeroso que alguna vez fue, había quedado muy

atrás.

Iba empeñado en salir de ahí, cuando aquella larga y sedosa cabellera rojiza captó su atención. Ginny posaba con una sonrisa falsa ante las cámaras, parecía mucho más alta y delgada que como él la recordaba, sin duda por los altos tacones que usaba y esa facha de modelo de revista. Como la odiaba, de sólo verla, algo en su interior se había removido por completo, ¿culpa? ¿algo de rencor por no haberlo esperado? ¿por haberse olvidado de él? Se planteó la idea de hacerle un desplante y hacerle pasar un mal momento frente a la prensa, pero antes de que pudiera decidir qué hacer, las luces del salón se apagaron, reinó el desconcierto en el lugar, escuchó un gran estruendo a sus alrededores.

Los grandes y elegantes ventanales del salón se habían roto, la gente gritaba a su alrededor. Su instinto de auror le había provocado sacar su varita de inmediato, preparándose para cualquier caso.

La gente comenzaba a desaparecer a sus alrededores. Keira se tomó fuertemente de su brazo, esperando alguna especie de protección.

"¿Harry? ¿Qué está sucediendo? Tenemos que irnos….todos se están yendo…" lanzó un grito despavorido al ver que los duelos habían comenzado, había aparentemente una banda de maleantes que estaba lastimando a los espectadores, a los que aún no habían podido desaparecer.

"¡Cálamate, Keira!" le dijo tomándola con suavidad por el rostro y tratando de calmarla. "¡Escúchame bien! Quiero que tomes tu varita y camines sin detenerte hasta el punto de desaparición!" le dijo con claridad, tratando de que le escuchara, porque los gritos a su alrededor habían prácticamente acallado sus palabras.

"Pero….¿y tú?" dijo ella temerosa, sacando su varita de su capa, sin siquiera estar segura de saber que hacer con ella.

"El equipo de aurores que están de guardia no debe tardar…ándate…" le dijo él, tratando de soltarse.

"Pero…" comenzó ella.

"QUE TE ANDES!" le rugió con impaciencia, la rubia no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces porque corrió hacia el tumulto de gente en donde estaba la zona de desaparición.

Harry buscó con desesperación a la persona que inconscientemente deseaba proteger a toda costa. La encontró aún en la pasarela, tratando de desarmar a uno de los hombres que la estaba atacando. Él enrolló la mirada, maldita fuera, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo en vez de salir corriendo como todo el mundo? Se abrió paso entre el tumulto de gente, la forma en la que atacaban a la pelirroja le llamó la atención, ahora no era sólo un hombre, eran dos….la pelirroja bajó de la pasarela, lanzando maldiciones con su varita que no lograban hacer gran cosa, tratando de correr con su vestido y tacones que obviamente le dificultaban la tarea. Él finalmente estaba logrando llegar a ella, hasta que ella cayó sobre el pasto, y uno de los hombres la tomó en brazos, mientras que otro silbaba a sus compañeros con el sonorus de su varita, Harry se sorprendió como muchos comenzaban a desaparecer, con excepción de los dos hombres que la tenían. En vez de acudir al punto de desaparición, comenzaron a subir a la residencia que estaba atrás de la pasarela y del jardín, Harry los siguió con varita empuñada, notó que habían varios duelos llevándose acabo, y tuvo por cierto que los aurores habían llegado, _ya era hora…_pensó irritado.

Miró como Ginny forcejeaba mientras que la trepaban dentro del edificio. Harry iba detrás de ellos sin querer darse a notar, pero sabía que al menor intento de desaparición tendría que moverse, no pasó desapercibido para él, el hecho de que en el interior del edificio estaba la otra zona de desaparición.

"MALDITO BASTARDO, SUÉLTAME…" la escuchó gritar, no le cabía duda de que algunas cosas, como aquel carácter feroz no habían cambiado.

"Rápido tenemos que llevárnosla…. Los aurores están aquí." le dijo el mortífago que no luchaba contra los forcejeos de la pelirroja.

"¿Estás cien por ciento seguro de que es ella? Si nos llevamos a la equivocada será nuestra sentencia de muerte…" argumentó el otro, mientras que Ginny trataba de darle un puntapié, y le arañaba la cara.

"La presentaron ¿no escuchaste? Pero qué imbécil eres…." Le dijo el otro.

"Apurémonos o desmáyala porque esta es de armas tomar…." Le dijo entre forcejeos. "Maldita sea, ya estate quieta…"

"INFELIZ, NO SABEN CON QUIEN SE ESTÁN METIENDO…" les gritó con unas ínfulas que a Harry le sorprendieron.

Eso fue suficiente para Harry:

"¡STUPEFY!" gritó el pelinegro desde la distancia, el hombre que la tenía presa salió volando por los aires. El otro hombre iba a salir corriendo, tomar a su compañero y desaparecer.

"¿a dónde crees que vas?" dijo Harry con la varita levantada, pero notó que el hombre tenía la varita apuntada hacia Ginny, sonrió malévolamente, usaban máscaras, pero pudo ver la mueca de su sonrisa.

Ginny trató de soltarse y gimió con desesperación, mientras que le apuntaban con la varita en el cuello. La luz era prácticamente inexistente, pero no le hizo falta perderse en esos ojos verdes, para saber que era Harry. ¿Quién más sabría en donde estaba? ¿Quién más habría corrido para ayudarla? Su voz era inconfundible, seguía siendo la misma.

"Un paso más y la asesino…." Le dijo el hombre.

"No te atreverías, ¿qué planeabas hacer con ella?" le dijo Harry apuntándole ferozmente con la varita.

"No te incumbe…"

"DESMAIOUS." Y Ginny sintió que la opresión a su alrededor había desaparecido, corrió alejándose unos pasos del hombre, pero se sorprendió y palideció al notar que por la fuerza del hechizo, había caído por el balcón.

Ron le había dado por al espalda, al hombre, por unos segundos el pelirrojo miró horrorizado hacia el balcón, le tomó un vistazo el ver que había un charco de sangre en el suelo, a los tres pisos debajo de donde estaban ellos, era evidente que la caída había matado al agresor.

"Amigo, no me habías invitado a la fiesta…." Le dijo Ron.

"Mierda Ron, ¿qué has hecho? Teníamos que sacarle información…" dijo Harry corriendo hacia ellos, echando un vistazo al cadáver del hombre yaciendo en el suelo, tres pisos debajo de ellos. Ginny se volvió hacia su hermano. Las facciones de la pelirroja palidecieron aunque no era notable por la oscuridad. Su hermano tardó unos segundos en reconocerla.

"¿Ginny?" cuestionó Ron, haciendo caso omiso a lo que Harry había gritado, quien se había parado a unos pasos de los hermanos.

"Ron yo…." Comenzó ella a balbucear, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

"¿Estás bien, Ginny?" preguntó Harry tomando un paso hacia ella, la mera pregunta fue suficiente para que Ginny cayera al suelo en un desmayo, Harry apenas atinó a sostenerla antes de que su cabeza golpeara el suelo.

"¿Qué mierda ha pasado? ¿Está bien?" preguntó pelirrojo, mientras que Harry tanteaba el pulso de la mujer.

"Está bien, sólo se desmayó…" la cargó en sus brazos. "Vamos Ginny despierta, siempre dijiste que nunca serías una damisela en peligro." Le dijo moviéndola un poco, tratando de no ser muy brusco.

"¿Despertémosla con la varita?" opinó Ron.

"No, es mejor que la lleve a San Mungo….no se desmayo por nada físico, tuvo que haber sido el susto." Dijo él caminando hacia el punto de desaparición.

"Voy contigo." Dijo el pelirrojo resueltamente.

"No. Tú estás en servicio, tienes que ir al Departamento y que levanten el acta…"

"Pero es mi hermana…"

"No seas necio, Ron, ve rápido has acto de presencia y cuéntale a Kingsley de la situación….te veo en San Mungo en media hora." Resolvió el pelinegro.

"Pero…"

"No dejaré que se vaya a ninguna parte." Le aseguró Harry. "Estará bien. Está conmigo." Le dijo tratando de infundirle confianza.

"Y eso ha funcionado bien en el pasado…." Comentó el pelirrojo con sarcasmo. Harry enrolló la mirada.

Ron le acarició el cabello a su hermana.

"Te veo en un rato, hermanita, no vayas a desaparecer otra vez." Le habló a la mujer completamente inerte. "Con cuidado. Te veo en San Mungo."

* * *

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Maldijo a los cielos. No podía estarle sucediendo, aquello no podía estarle pasando. Debió haberse quedado, debió haberla enviado con alguien más a San Mungo, pero no…su maldita curiosidad, su maldito instinto le había impedido separarse de ella. Deseando saber a toda costa su estado. Sólo quería saber que ella estaba bien.

Paseaba por los pasillos de San Mungo nerviosamente, inseguro de qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

"¿Familiares de Ginevra Weasley?" preguntó la Sanadora.

Él se volvió hacia ella, no dejó que la sorpresa de la joven mujer, al toparse con el mismísimo elegido, lo perturbaran, ya estaba acostumbrado a aquellas reacciones de la gente, sobre todo, de las mujeres, como su enorme ego y arrogancia se lo recordaban.

"Viene conmigo. Sufrió un ataque en el evento en el ministerio, supongo que por eso tuvo el desmayo….yo…la traje después de eso." Le informó tratando de sacar a la Sanadora de su embrollo mental.

"Oh claro….la señorita sufrió un desmayo debido a la fuerte impresión y también está bastante débil….no se alimenta bien en lo absoluto. Supongo que viene en el paquete de ser jugadora de Qudditch y celebridad. Intenté explicárselo, pero ha sido bastante descortés." Dijo la sanadora rencorosamente.

"¿Puedo verla?" le preguntó él, que mas bien parecía una orden, y su mirada penetrante, sus ojos verdes decididos le dejaron claro a la sanadora que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

"Acompáñeme." Musitó la mujer y él la siguió con premura.

Nada, absolutamente nada lo había preparado para verla otra vez. Estaba acostada en la cama, se veía pálida y débil, tan diferente a la imagen que había proyectado sobre la pasarela, tan diferente a la que parecía ser en las portadas de revista que a escondidas curioseaba de vez en cuando.

"¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?" dijo Ginny con voz altanera mirando los ojos verdes del mismísimo Harry Potter. Se perdieron el uno en el otro durante varios segundos.

"Quiso verla, Señorita Weasley y yo asumí…"

"No le pagan por asumir… se lo dije una vez y se lo vuelvo a repetir, no se entrometa en lo que no le importa." dijo Ginny groseramente, mirándola de arriba abajo, esa Sanadora se había ganado su desagrado desde que la sermoneó por sus malos hábitos alimenticios, ¿qué iba a saber ella? Si claramente no tenía la más remota idea de moda ni mucho menos de Quidditch.

La sanadora iba a replicar a las groserías de Ginny pero Harry habló con voz gruesa.

"Déjenos solos, por favor." Le pidió a la mujer. Ella se derritió por completo, era el mismísimo Salvador quien le hablaba y quien la miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que eran objeto de fantasías de la población femenina.

Ella solo sonrió y salió.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y lo miró retadoramente.

"¿Te has vuelto una grosera, lo sabías?" le dijo él directamente mirándola.

"Y tu un mujeriego descarado y nadie te sermonea al respecto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" le replicó ella, cruzada de brazos. No iba a permitir que nadie la molestara, ni mucho menos Harry Potter. El inmenso amor que había llegado a sentir por el ahora equivalía a una gran antipatía.

"De nada por salvarte la vida. ¿Saben tus padres que estás aquí? Tu madre esta…" comentó él, pero ella lo interrumpió de tajo.

"No lo saben y te agradecería tu discreción." Le dijo ella altanera. "De cualquier forma, Ron ya lo sabe, así que no tardará en decirles…" dijo algo angustiada. "Y si mal no recuerdo, no te pedí que me salvarás, jamás hubieras podido de no haber sido por mi hermano."

¿"Qué pasa que tus padres no saben nada de ti? ¿Tu familia no es digna ya de ti? Ahora que eres una super jugadora de Qudditch profesional y celebridad importante., que ya no eres la niñita humilde que usaba los libros usados de sus hermanos, ya no son dignos de ti?" le cuestionó él, molesto indignado, no conocía las razones de ella para portarse así, pero le basta con saber que indirectamente lastimaba a las personas que él consideraba su familia.

"No seas estúpido. Yo iré a buscarlos…voy a quedarme una temporada, los sponsors de mi equipo han decidido que es mejor que entrenemos en Londres para las finales de la Copa Británica." Dijo ella incómodamente, se ató el cabello en una coleta alta. Él se sorprendió al notar que a pesar de estar mucho más delgada, y a pesar de lucir mucho más…mujer, sus facciones seguían siendo las mismas, pero había algo en sus ojos cafés que no pudo comprender, era tristeza.

"Tu madre se horrorizará cuando vea el estado en el que estás." Le dijo con burla. "Estas que te rompes, modelo de quinta."

"¿Y a ti qué te importa? Mi profesión no es de tu incumbencia, a ti nadie te dice nada, por ser un estúpido inservible auror, tu escuadrón no sirve para nada Potter, mira lo que ha pasado esta noche…."

Él se cruzó de brazos también y se acercó a ella. Ella tragó duro, y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío de anticipación al sentirlo tan cerca de ella, definitivamente Harry ya no era un muchacho, ya era todo un hombre, el entrenamiento había hecho maravillas con su cuerpo, sus facciones se habían hecho más varoniles con el paso de los años, y ese aire tan…arrogante y sofisticado con el que se movía lo hacían irresistible. Él le quitó un mechón de cabello que ella tenía sobre la cara y se lo puso detrás de la oreja, ella cerró los ojos, y él tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír al notar la reacción que podía provocar en ella.

"Te recuerdo, que sino fuera por este estúpido e inservible auror te hubieran raptado…o ve tu a saber que más…." Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella por un momento se perdió en ellos y hubiera querido que se acercara mas a ella, la parte del rostro en donde la había acariciado aún cosquilleaba.

Ella le alzó el rostro de forma arrogante.

"¿Qué quieres, Harry? ¿Qué te de las gracias?" dijo ella altiva, sin siquiera darle oportunidad de contestar. "Gracias. Ahora vete."

El sonrió forzadamente y se alejó nuevamente de ella, y Ginny se sorprendió al notar lo mucho que le había afectado su cercanía, lo nerviosa que se había puesto.

"No puedo irme, tu hermano me encomendó que no te dejara salir de aquí, les has hecho mucha falta, mientras tu posabas ante las cámaras junto con tu noviecito seudo jugador de Quidditch, tu madre no ha parado de llorarte…" le dijo con severidad.

Eso bastó para que los ojos de Ginny se humedecieran.

"¿Qué parte de que quiero que te largues no entiendes? Mi vida personal o profesional no te incumben, además a ti no tengo que darte explicaciones, no somos nada, no somos amigos, sólo somos unos viejos conocidos que tuvimos el infortunio de toparnos…. ya te di las gracias por ayudarme en el fashion show, ahora lárgate." Le dijo ella señalando la puerta.

Él la miró irritado, que grosera y caprichosa se había vuelto, por un momento cuando se acercó a ella, creyó encontrar algo de la antigua Ginny, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que la persona que tenía en frente no era en lo absoluto la niña dulce con temperamento complicado de la que tan perdidamente se había enamorado. Ella tenía razón: él y esa mujer que tenía enfrente no eran nada, absolutamente nada.

"Adiós Ginevra." Dijo antes de lanzarle una última mirada de desdén y azotar la puerta tras él.

Cuando Ginny estuvo sola, permitió finalmente que unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, y tuvo que contener un sollozo, si tan solo Harry supiera lo falsa que era su vida aparentemente perfecta. Si tan sólo el supiera que la última vez que se había sentido verdaderamente dichosa había sido siendo una adolescente y estando en sus brazos.

* * *

La cabeza de Harry dio vueltas tan pronto como salió de la habitación, se talló los ojos debajo de las gafas, detrás de toda la emotividad que había encerrado ese encuentro, y de paso la infinita decepción por la que estaba pasando, sus instintos de auror le recordaron que había habido algo extraño, respecto a aquel ataque, como el hecho de que habían querido llevársela específicamente a ella, la conversación que había alcanzado a escuchar, le hizo preguntarse y preocuparse, respecto al tipo de lío en el que estaría embarrada su ex novia. Le importaba una mierda si ella no quería saber nada él, tenía un nuevo propósito y ese era protegerla, aún en contra de su voluntad, aunque por el momento no tenía ninguna pista que seguir, tendría que permanecer atento, vigilándola desde las sombras si era necesario.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, tan pronto como un alterado Ron entraba a la sala de espera, con Hermione de la mano. Harry asintió con desánimo haciendo contacto visual con la pareja.

"¿En donde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Le has visto?" lo bombardeó Ron con preguntas. Hermione por otro lado, lo abrazó con fuerza y luego tomó el brazo de su novio tratando de calmarlo.

"Ron, déjalo respirar…cálmate." Le dijo la castaña, aunque Harry pudo vislumbrar que sus propios ojos cafés lucían preocupados y algo empañados por lo que parecían ser algunos rezagos de lágrimas.

"Está bien. Está en el cuarto 302, tiene otro nombre afuera, con el objeto de despistar a la prensa." Le comentó el ojiverde. Hermione pudo ver que algo estaba molestando a su mejor amigo, y justo cuando iba a preguntar, Ron la interrumpió.

"Bueno vamos a verla…." Dijo Ron, dispuesto a emprender camino, pero Harry se le puso por enfrente, obstaculizándole el camino.

"Espera. Hay varias cosas que tienes que tener en mente Ron, independientemente de que tu hermana esté o no devuelta, tengo la sospecha de que todo el ataque tuvo como única finalidad llevársela, alcancé a escuchar a esos hombres, ella era el objetivo primordial, todo lo demás fue…un daño colateral…." Le comentó Harry, pero al ver la desesperación del pelirrojo por ver a su hermana, prosiguió. "Entiendo que ahora sólo quieres verla…"

"Harry, mi hermanita que desapareció hace años acaba de volver…discúlpame sino tengo cabeza para estas cosas, Kingsley está esperando tu reporte, deberías de ir y comentarle lo que sabes…hablaremos más tarde…" dijo el pelirrojo, echando a andar. "¿Hermione no vienes?" preguntó a su novia que se había quedado sin moverse, mirando cuidadosamente a su mejor amigo.

"Te alcazo enseguida, cielo." Le contestó la castaña mecánicamente, mientras seguía observando a Harry con curiosidad.

Ron asintió y prosiguió con su camino.

"¿Harry te encuentras bien? ¿Hay…algo más que te esté molestando?" le preguntó Hermione al que consideraba como su hermano, acariciándole el brazo fraternalmente. Harry le lanzó una triste sonrisa. "Sé que verla también te ha afectado pero…"

"No es solo eso, pero Hermione, la mujer que está en ese cuarto no….no es la Ginny de antes, está demasiado cambiada, sino fuera improbable pensaría que es un impostor o un doble…." Dijo él, cruzándose de brazos recargándose en la pared.

"¿A qué te refieres con diferente?" cuestionó la castaña, frunciendo el ceño.

"Es mejor que lo averigües tu misma." Le dijo Harry señalándole con la cabeza el camino.

* * *

Cuando Hermione entró a la habitación, su corazón dio un gran vuelvo al darse cuenta de que Ron estaba abrazando a su hermanita, a la hermana que pensó que había perdido años atrás. Aquella que se había marchado sin dejar rastro, por haber tenido el corazón profundamente hecho pedazos y con deseos de cumplir un sueño. Se recargó sobre la puerta enternecida ante la escena.

Cuando los pelirrojos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la castaña, rompieron el abrazo, y miraron a la susodicha. Ginny se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes que habían resbalado por su mejilla. Hermione se aproximó hasta la cama y abrazó a la que alguna vez había considerado la mejor de las amigas, con gran fuerza, la pelirroja se sobresaltó ante el contacto, era tan raro ser abrazada nuevamente de esa forma, que aún no lograba acostumbrarse. Lentamente y tratando de no parecer grosera salió de su ensimismamiento y colocó los brazos alrededor de su amiga.

"Lo siento, no pretendía abalanzarme así…" le dijo Hermione separándose.

"Descuida, es muy tu estilo…" le comentó la pelirroja, haciendo a su hermano reir y a su cuñada ruborizarse notablemente.

"Me alegra tanto que estés bien. Estás tan cambiada, Ginny, que te juro que me resulta difícil reconocerte." Le dijo Hermione mirándola con detenimiento. Ginny sonrió mirando al suelo.

"Han pasado años, y la fama no me ha tratado nada mal." Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo con decoro.

"Estrella de Quidditch o no, sigues siendo mi hermanita menor, pecosa. ¿Qué necesidad de desaparecer de esa forma? No tengo que decirte de qué manera destrozaste a papá y mamá…" le dijo Ron severamente.

"Era algo que debía hacer por mi misma, Ron. No podía quedarme en la Madriguera toda la vida, necesitaba hacer las cosas que yo quería, por primera vez. Lo siento, pero no me arrepiento de no haber hecho lo que hice." Le replicó, había estado muy mentalizada para las reacciones de su familia y qué contestarles ante comentarios como aquel.

Ron suspiró y miró a Hermione con algo de tristeza.

"De cualquier forma, lo importante es que ya estás aquí….¿cuánto tiempo te piensas quedar?" cuestionó la castaña, algo incómoda ante la forma en la que Ginny parecía sentirse tan…importante, cayó en cuenta de lo que Harry le había dicho, donde antes había una sonrisa alegre y dulce, ahora sólo se encontraba una mueca de amabilidad, pero bastante fingida, plagada de una actitud soberbia y arrogante.

"Los sponsors de mi equipo decidieron que teníamos que continuar entrenando aquí para estar preparadas para la Copa, después de todo, el truco está en familiarizarse con el campo, y este año estamos muy preparadas." Le contestó la pelirroja. "Así que por el momento me quedaré, hasta nuevo aviso."

Ron miró incómodamente a la pelirroja.

"Quizá no debas decirle eso a mamá…"

"¿Qué pasa con mamá?" preguntó la pelirroja por primera vez mostrando algo de preocupación.

"Está enferma, Ginny, los sanadores no saben qué tiene, su magia está decreciendo y está muy débil…"

"Tonterías, seguro es porque son una bola de incompetentes, mamá es joven todavía…"

"Pero ha pasado por demasiado, sabes que la guerra le absorbió demasiada energía y por otro lado, la muerte de Fred…tu partida. Todo eso la ha ido desgastando con el tiempo y bueno, haber lidiado con los siete de nosotros no ha de haber sido fácil…Así que por favor, ella estará feliz de verte, pero no le comentes nada acerca de que no planeas quedarte, sólo…evita el tema. Le han recomendado reposo absoluto y nada de impresiones fuertes, tienes que prometerlo." Presionó Ron a su hermana.

Ginny suspiró y asintió.

"De acuerdo, comprendo. De cualquier manera, me gustaría que…por el momento tuvieras algo de discreción, si…sé que no es tu palabra favorita, pero necesito unos cuantos días para prepararme antes de enfrentarlos a todos…." Comentó Ginny mirándolo insistentemente. "Ese es el trato."

"¿Enfrentarnos? Ginny somos tu familia, no tus enemigos…" le dijo Ron, completamente atónito ante las tonterías que estaba diciendo su hermana, y lo egoísta que estaba siendo.

"Ese es el trato, lo cierto es Ron, que necesito un poco de tiempo para mí misma, antes de verme absorbida completamente por mamá y papá. Debes prometerlo…"

"Si esa es tu condición acepto, seré reservado respecto a tu regreso, pero tienes cinco días, Ginny, ni uno más."

* * *

**NOTA DE ANABELLA.- Bueno ya subí el siguiente capítulo, por favor denme sus opiniones, si fueran positivas, si son negativas por favor evítenmelas, ya que escribo por gusto, nadie me paga nada y pues la verdad...sino les gusta pues no lo lean. Muchas gracias por el apoyo de los que han dejado lindos reviews! **

**Ginalore.- Nena perdóname please por no haberte enviado la historia, desafortunadamente encuentro sólo una parte, ya que era un fic larguísimo y los escribí hace muchísimo tiempo. De verdad mil perdones, y ahora si no me lo he encontrado últimamente en ninguna otra página, neta mil disculpas. Pero espero que con este nuevo fic pueda recompensarte un poco, neta a pesar de los comentarios respecto al fic anterior, estaba super chavita cuando lo escribí, te lo juro: no te pierdes de nada! Te agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo y te mando un beso. **


End file.
